Cowboy Take Me Away
by forensicsfan
Summary: NS A fun, flirty, and well, fluffy, Fourth of July present for my fellow Snickers. Maybe out of character, but oh so fun.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I certainly don't profit from them or I'd be living in Malibu writing the great American novel.

**Author's Note:** For all of my Snickery pals out there, this fluff is for you.

* * *

_**Cowboy Take Me Away**_

"I never figured you for wearing a skirt to a backyard Forth of July party." Nick was definitely not complaining about the view of Sara legs he'd been getting all evening because of that short denim skirt; the fact that she was wearing a pair of red cowboy boots just made it that much sexier to him.

Sara smirked at the way he was looking her over very carefully. "Well Bobby did say it was a western themed party; and in case you've never noticed, it's hot in Nevada in July." Truth be told, that was only part of the reason she had worn the skirt and the wrap styled sleeveless shirt that showed just a hint of her midriff off; the other part of that reason was standing right in front of her.

Nick was trying to think of exactly how he was going to phrase what was on his mind in such a way that it wouldn't result in getting a slug in the arm from Sara. He quirked an eyebrow at her and grinned appreciatively. "Well, you should wear a skirt more often, it's a shame to cover up legs as sexy as yours are."

Sara was blushing in spite of her attempt to stifle her smile. Yes, she was definitely having the effect on Nick that she'd wanted to, now she just had to wait until it got a little bit darker and people started lighting off fireworks to put her plan in motion. "I'll keep that in mind." She was unabashedly looking at how Nick was dressed in a western wear getup of his own, complete with boots and a cowboy hat. "You should wear a hat more often." Of course if that was _all_ he was wearing, she certainly wouldn't complain.

Nick let out a hearty chuckle. "So you dig the hat, huh? I never figured you'd like the cowboy look either." He was pleased that she'd been spending nearly the entire evening with him at Bobby D's barbecue and now that it was starting to get a little darker out, she seemed to be standing even closer to him. Not that he minded that either; he'd been thinking about making a move on her for sometime, but the problem was that no time ever seemed quite like the right time.

"There's a lot about me that you don't know, Nicky." Sara's smile was decided flirtatious with a slightly seductive tone to it. Yes, save a horse, ride a cowboy; she could get behind that statement; or just jump right into the saddle for that matter.

"Hmm, well, maybe we should do something about that." Nick stepped a little bit closer to her, tipping his cowboy hat up a little as he did so. He couldn't resist reaching over and running a finger down her bare shoulder.

"Maybe we should." Sara was definitely considering how they could leave the party early to maybe start one of their own. She noticed that it was dark now and people were beginning to move out of the backyard towards the cul-de-sac that Bobby D's house was on to set off fireworks.

"Are you a fan of fireworks, Sar?" Nick's drawl was thick as he leaned in a little closer and his hand found her hip, his fingers softly caressing the exposed skin at her midriff.

"I love fireworks." Sara arched her brows suggestively and her hand slid up his chest and fingered the bolo tie he had on. Yes, this was going exactly as she'd hoped.

"Mmm, that's good. I do too." Nick's lips were a fraction of an inch away from Sara's.

"That's good." Sara mumbled just as Nick's lips found hers.

Nick had expected more than just a tentative first kiss, but he certainly hadn't been prepared for the hungry, knock you on your ass out of breath kiss that it quickly turned into. In the back of his mind he was waiting for the push off from Sara that would certainly cool this back down; they were in Bobby D's backyard for goodness sake.

Sara had other ideas as she intensified the kiss, causing Nick to let out something akin to a growl.

"Sara, you don't know what this is doing to me." Nick's body was starting to respond to Sara's body sliding against his as she threaded her fingers through his hair.

"I have a pretty good idea." Sara's voice was husky and she purposely began to slowly move her pelvis against his. She wanted to make it abundantly clear that she'd thought about this and she wanted him as much as she was beginning to tell that he wanted her.

Nick leaned in and kissed her again; in the back of his mind he kept thinking that maybe they should go somewhere else, but damn if Sara's ass didn't feel so good through that skirt. In fact her ass felt so good, it occurred to him that he'd really like to feel what it felt like underneath that skirt. It was dark and he was sure given how much she seemed to be enjoying this, Sara really wouldn't mind if he hiked that skirt up just a little bit.

It occurred to Sara that maybe just maybe this was the wrong place to be doing this the moment she felt Nick's hands cup a cheek in each hand and whisper in her ear.

"Mnn, never pictured you as a thong woman." Nick was entirely turned on by the fact that when he expected to feel lace or satin, he'd found bare flesh instead.

Sara was about to correct him, when he let out a low sexy growl.

"Sara, you're not wearing any underwear." Nick thought he'd never been quite this turned on before. Whether it was the fact that anyone could walk back into the backyard and catch them or the fact that this was Sara, or both, he wasn't sure; he was damn excited.

"Mmmn, I forgot to put it on." Sara mumbled against his lips.

For some reason, that stopped Nick cold and he pulled away and arched a brow at her. "You forgot to put it on?" It wasn't that he didn't want to believe her, but Sara was not the kind of girl that forgot anything; she had done this deliberately and he knew that she knew that he knew.

Sara pushed her skirt back down, smirking Nick's direction. "Ok, so I _purposely _forgot to put it on." She arched her brows back his direction in challenge. "You certainly didn't seem to mind." She knew she had him.

"No, I didn't." Nick was grinning at her. "But I'm pretty sure that it might be a good idea if we got out of here because fireworks or not, I don't really want an audience for what I plan on doing with that little bit of information."

Sara's tone was flirtatious. "Oh, and what's that?" She stepped towards him again knowing exactly what she wanted him to do with it.

"I think you know, Ms. Sidle." Nick was imaging all the ways he intended to use his newfound knowledge.

"Well then, my place is closer." Sara reached over and touched his belt buckle before slowly sliding her hand down and giving his manhood a gentle little squeeze. Yes, this was definitely going to be an interesting 4th of July.

"Yes, it is." Nick grimaced a little at the little jolts of pleasure that her touch was causing to course through him as she continued her ministrations.

Two pairs of boots lie scattered where they had been kicked off near the front door. And a trail of clothing led to Sara's bedroom.

Nick lay sprawled out in the middle of the bed naked as the day he was born with Sara perched on top of him in nothing but his cowboy hat and bolo tie. "I can't believe you didn't have any underwear on that whole time."

Sara smirked at him. "That was the best part." She had felt completely emboldened by skipping her underwear when she'd gotten dressed to go to the barbecue, but then she had put it in her purse as back up in case she had decided not to go through with her plan.

"I thought _this_ was the best part." Nick grinned at her and slid his hands up her thighs until they came to rest at her hips, pulling her against him a little more firmly. "Or do you need a little more convincing?" The first time was mind blowing to say the least and he was looking forward to a repeat performance.

"_This_ was the whole point." Sara grinned back, sliding her hands up his chest as she leaned in to kiss him and then let out a giggle as Nick reached up and tipped the hat back to keep it from whacking him in the forehead.

As they broke the kiss, Nick grinned at her again. "I like you in that hat...maybe we should go horseback riding sometime, you know, just to give you an excuse to wear one again." And then all the thoughts of what they could do after that ride; maybe in a hay loft somewhere began to filter through his mind.

Sara flashed a sexy grin and then pulled the hat off of her own head and deposited it on Nick's. "Oh, I don't know, I think I'd rather save a horse and ride a cowboy."

_**The End**_


End file.
